La Belle et la Bête
by muggle-ffc
Summary: Um belo prícipe... Uma bela camponesa... Mesquinhez e humildade poderiam se unir? Vinte e quatro primaveras os separaram, mas já era tempo de se unirem... SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

_La Belle et la Bête_

**-**

**Prólogo. **

**-**

_Era uma noite chuvosa e muito fria no pequeno reino de Konoha. Batidas na grande porta de carvalho ecoaram pelo castelo do jovem príncipe. Uma criada apressou-se pelos corredores, a fim de abrir a porta. As batidas tinham um pequeno intervalo e não cessavam. Da sala de jantar onde o príncipe sozinho se encontrava, jantando. Impaciente e irritado com as batidas, dirigiu-se com passos largos e rápidos até o saguão. Abriu a porta com brusquidão, encontrando uma senhora de idade, com uma capa usada e rasgada em alguns locais. Tinha algumas rugas da idade em seu rosto, e segurava uma rosa muito bela em suas mãos. Apesar da chuva, as pétalas permaneciam intactas e com algumas pequenas gostas. _

_- Por favor, meu jovem... – Começou a mendiga de idade, com sua voz trêmula e rouca. – Poderia me dar abrigo e comida por uma noite?_

_- O que me daria em troca?! Você é apenas uma mendiga! – Cuspiu as palavras em cima da mendiga, com rispidez na voz. – Não pode me dar __**nada**__. – Terminou, olhando-a com superioridade. _

_- E-eu po-posso lhe da-dar essa ro-rosa... – Ela estendeu com sua mão enrugada a rosa que trazia consigo e o príncipe deu uma gargalhada grave. _

_- Por favor! Não me faça rir, senhora. – Ele continha um sorriso macabro em seus lábios rubros, enquanto a mendiga tinha seus olhos mareados. – Você quer me dar uma simples rosa em troca de uma moradia com luxo e a melhor comida do reino?_

_- Po-por fa-favor, se-senhor... – A senhora já chorava de modo silencioso e triste de se ver._

_- Sem mais! – Cortou, brusco. – Retire-se de minha propriedade, imediatamente. – Virou-se e um brilho de luz iluminou-lhe as costas._

_Se não tivesse visto a mendiga a pouco ali, não teria acreditado no que tinha visto. A senhora que ali presente antes estava, havia transformado-se em uma bela jovem. Esta possuindo cabelos louros intensos, repletos de cachos luminosos. Seus olhos eram do mesmo tom de azul e transmitiam a mesma bondade e humildade de antes. Pasmo, o príncipe recuou um passo, olhando para tal "ex-mendiga". Ela flutuava alguns centímetros do chão, e suas vestes impecavelmente limpas cintilavam, deixando-a angelical e bela. A luz forte emitia de seu corpo e suas asas de penas brancas a denunciavam como um anjo. Ela fez a rosa flutuar aos olhos negros do rapaz, emitindo um mínimo brilho róseo – comparado ao brilho que emitia de tal anjo a sua frente. _

_- Você tem sua alma amarga e rancorosa. Não mereces nem um terço do que tens. – A voz do belo anjo era dura, mas não deixava de ser melodiosa aos ouvidos do príncipe. – Terás toda a infelicidade que já podes sonhar... Terás riqueza e beleza confiscados... Terás seus cervos presos contigo no castigo que irei lhe dar... – A rosa flutuou mais acima do príncipe, que continuava boquiaberto, com os olhos arregalados. – Se até a vigésima quarta primavera, quando a última pétala dessa rosa cair, você não tiver aprendido o verdadeiro significado da vida, irá continuar com sua aparência de dentro, por fora, sem morrer, destinado a ficar preso em seu próprio pesadelo, irás ficar como um monstro... _Une bête... _– O raio de luz que esbanjava do anjo espalhou-se pelas redondezas do castelo, e nada nunca mais fora a mesma coisa..._

-

_Une bête. _

Arfando, abriu seus orbes enormes, sentando-se na cama. Podia apenas pensar que era mais um sonho, mas não... Não era um sonho. Levantou-se da cama, fazendo um rangido alto sair das tábuas de madeira do chão e a cama pareceu aliviada após ter aquele peso tirado de si. A vigésima quarta primavera estava perto e suas esperanças já estavam mortas como uma flor no inverno. Como ele queria que fosse um sonho...

-

_**Mes chers lecteurs**_** (Meus queridos leitores), cá estou com minha nova fanfic, como prometido, baseada em 'A Bela e a Fera'. Eu estou com outro capítulo dessa fanfic pronto – apenas quero esperar alguns reviews – estou também quase terminando o segundo capítulo de 'Anjo da Neve' e estou na metade do terceiro capítulo da Fanfic 'A Princesa e o Ladrão'. Eu espero que gostem, porque eu estou amando de verdade fazer esta fanfic. Espero que gostem mesmo, de coração, pois tudo o que faço é para agradar-lhes, meus caros. ;D**

**Baisers roses, Muggle. ;***


	2. Chapter 2

**La Belle et la Bête. **

**Capítulo 1 – La Belle. **

**-.-.-**

O sol iluminava a vila de Suna. Os poucos raios de sol ultrapassavam a cortina do quarto de uma jovem, que s inquietava na cama, ouvindo marteladas e marteladas que não cessavam. Soltou um longo suspiro, sentando-se na cama vagarosamente. Espreguiçou-se e abriu os olhos. Sua irmã ainda dormia desleixada em sua cama. Com um miúdo sorriso, levantou-se e abriu a cortina, deixando que o sol invadisse o pequeno quarto que dividia com a irmã menor. Viu a pequena soltar um gemido irritado, virando-se para o lado contrário da luz. Sabia que não deveria acordar a irmã tão cedo, mas já estava acostumada com tal reação da menor. Vestiu seu roupão após colocar os chinelos. Dirigiu-se para a origem das marteladas, onde estas cada vez ficavam mais altas e rápidas. Olhou para o quarto do primo e do pai, não encontrando ambos na cama. Apressou o passo, preocupando-se com ambos os homens da casa. Na cozinha, não havia ninguém. Hinata franziu o cenho, querendo saber onde haveriam se metido ambos. _No porão, é claro!_, pensou, tendo certeza de sua suspeitas. Ao chegar ao porão, não fora nenhuma surpresa vê-los trabalhando.

- O que fazem acordados tão cedo? – Sua voz melodiosa pronunciou-se pela primeira vez naquele dia, um tanto sonolenta.

- Oh, desculpe-nos, Hinata-sama. – Neji pediu, humildemente. – Não queríamos acordá-la.

- Não precisa desculpar-se, Neji-kun. – Sorriu-lhe amável. – Apenas não quero que morram de sono. Vocês estão com caras horríveis. – Afirmou olhando para as olheiras dos homens a sua frente.

- Deixe disso, minha filha. – Seu pai aproximou-se, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na testa. – Estamos ótimos! – Tentou ser convicto, mas as feições de Hinata nada mudaram com a falsa afirmação de Hiashi.

- Papai, precisam dormir! – Sorriu, Hinata era como a mãe, sempre preocupada com os dois. – Foram dormir muito tarde ontem e acordaram muito cedo hoje!

- Hinata-sama, estamos bem. – Neji tentou. – Volte para a cama, não faremos mais barulho.

- Não irei até que vocês vão dormir. – Hinata sentou-se na escada do porão, com os braços cruzados e com o cenho franzido. Estava séria e decidida.

- Certo, certo. – Hiashi deu-se por vencido. – Iremos dormir, mas apenas um pouco! – A face de Hinata iluminou-se com seu sorriso. Abraçou o pai, dando-lhe um beijo nas faces. – Agora, vá dormir.

- Não, não. É muito tarde para eu dormir novamente! – Hinata adentrou na casa novamente, dirigindo-se a seu quarto. – Jiraya-san disse-me que os pães de hoje iriam ficar prontos logo e ainda preciso passar na Biblioteca de Kakashi-sensei. – Voltou a encontro do pai, trajando um belo vestido azul com branco. Os cabelos ligeiramente presos num rabo-de-cavalo deixavam sua face mais exposta. – Vou indo. Descansem!

Saiu de casa com uma cesta nas mãos. Suna era seu lugar preferido. Onde morava tinha a melhor vista da cidade. A colina era alta, mas a subida valia a pena. Todos os dias, saia de casa e voltava, subindo aquela colina alta. Desceu com passos alegres e um tanto saltitantes em direção ao centro da vilazinha pacata de Suna. Alguns já haviam aberto suas lojas para o comércio, outros, ainda repousavam profundamente em sua cama. O primeiro lugar em que decidira passar era na padaria. Hinata era uma jovem muito conhecida e querida por todos de sua vila. Pôs-se a apressar o passo ao avistar a pequena padaria, sentindo o suave cheiro de pão saindo do forno que tanto amava. Abriu a porta que continha janelas de vidros, e o som de sininho tocou novamente, informando ao dono que uma freguesa entrava em sua padaria. Jiraya sorriu ao ver a jovem que considerava como uma filha entrar em sua residência e não demorou a atendê-la.

- Olá, Hinata-chan. – Beijou as costas da mão clara da moça. – A que devo a honra de sua presença minha cara.

- Jiraya-san está sempre galante, não? – Riu a morena. – O mesmo de sempre, por favor. – Sorriu para o padeiro, enquanto lhe entregava a cesta de palha e sentava-se no banco alto a frente do balcão.

- Seu pai parece estar trabalhando em algo novamente com Neji... – Comentou com a moça. – O que seria, minha cara?

- Dessa vez, nem eu mesma sei. – Suspirou de modo profundo, dirigindo seus olhos perolados a janela. – Trabalharam a noite inteira e acordaram cedo para terminar tal máquina. – Voltou a encarar os olhos negros de Jiraya. – Não sei se papai irá agüentar essa vida corrida que tem. Não consegue vender seus experimentos mas mesmo assim, continua a criá-los. – Levantou-se, pegando a cesta que Jiraya lhe estendia.

- Não se preocupe, menina. Seu pai há de aprender que uma vida assim não é possível para um senhor já de idade. – Jiraya sorriu-lhe.

- Obrigada, Jiraya-san. – Hinata deixou o dinheiro no balcão, beijando-lhe uma das faces, saindo mais animada da padaria.

Era sempre bom conversar com Jiraya. Apenas aquele amigo antigo podia fazer-lhe rir enquanto estava preocupada. Mas Jiraya não conseguira tirar toda a preocupação de Hinata. Sabia que seu pai estava ficando velho e muito doente, e que não poderia ficar até altas horas acordado e acordando muito cedo. Havia mais preocupações em sua mente. Neji, Hanabi... Sua irmã era pequena demais para perder o pai e seu primo também não poderia ter conseqüências em seu outro trabalho enquanto trabalhava com seu pai. Fazia qualquer trabalho que lhe ofereciam, mas atualmente, possuía um emprego fixo de ajudante de ferreiro. Não era lá aquelas coisas, mas já ajudava a pagar as contas. A vida de Hinata Hyuuga com sua família não era fácil. Suspirou, chacoalhando a cabeça levemente para os lados, tentando manter seus problemas longe de seus pensamentos. Avistou alguns minutos de caminhada depois, a livraria da cidade. Sorriu consigo mesma, adentrando no local. O homem de cabelos grisalhos lia um pequeno livrinho, sem dar atenção a seus possíveis fregueses.

- Ahn... Bom dia, Kakashi-sensei. – Sorriu para ele, enquanto viu seus olhos negros sendo direcionados para si.

- Olá, Hinata-chan. – Antes, parecia um homem rabugento, agora, era outra pessoa com um belo sorriso estampado na face. – O que será hoje? – Perguntou, pegando o livro que a garota lhe estendia.

- Hum... Deixe-me ver... Que tal Hamlet? – Sugeriu, com um sorriso.

- Novamente? – O professor de literatura riu e sua aluna corou.

- É qu-que eu go-gosto de Hamlet... – Disse tímida.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já que você gosta. – Kakashi lhe estendeu um livro de capa vermelha e de veludo.

- Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei. Até amanhã. – Pegou o livro e saiu acenando para Kakashi.

Logo ao sair, já se pusera a ler. Não queria demorar muito a finalizar o livro. Não desviava das pessoas, mas algumas delas desviavam. As que Hinata acidentalmente batia, ela murmurava um simple 'desculpe'. Ouviu ao longe seu nome ser chamado por alguém, mas o som era tão baixo que o ignorou pensando ser uma peça de sua cabeça, seguindo seu caminho. Logo, seu braço fora delicadamente puxado, e o livro escapou de suas delicadas mãos. Olhou para o autor de tal brincadeira e viu Kiba Inuzuka com um grande sorriso. Hinata pegou seu livro e voltou-se para o "amigo".

- Ah, olá, Kiba-kun. – Tomou novamente seu caminho. – Como vai?

- Muito melhor agora. – Sorriu galante. – Porque não larga esse livro e aceita uma caminhada junto a mim?

- Já estou caminhando com você, Kiba-kun. – Hinata sorriu, como se fosse óbvio o que dissera.

- É, pois é... – Kiba sentiu-se um idiota, mas tentou consertar seu erro mudando de assunto rapidamente. – Como vai seu pai?

- Provavelmente, muito cansado. – O sorriso desapareceu do semblante de Hinata.

- Oh, conte-me tudo, Hinata-chan. – Kiba sentou-se num banco de madeira e puxou Hinata para sentar-se a seu lado.

- Ele anda trabalhando muito com Neji-kun e... – Kiba fechou sua cara por um momento ao ouvir 'Neji-kun'. – Oh céus! Preciso ir, Kiba-kun. – Levantou-se às pressas e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha tatuada, fazendo-o corar. – Até logo.

- Vou cobrar o resto dessa história num jantar. – Kiba acenou vendo-a correr.

Kiba era o maior galanteador de Suna. Tinha todas na palma de sua mão quando quisesse, menos Hinata. Ele queria o que não podia ter. Seu porte musculoso e sua boa aparência demonstravam que ter todas que queria estava a seu alcance. Por onde passava, arrancava suspiros e cantadas baixas das mulheres, tanto novas quanto velhas. Hinata não suportava essa pose de galã de Kiba, por isso sempre que podia, esquivava-se dele. Era um bom amigo, mas ele não queria apenas amizade. Esse era o problema do Inuzuka. Cansada da subida apressada da colina, parou alguns segundos para respirar e logo pôs-se a correr para sua casa. Ao chegar, as marteladas continuavam mais lentas. Revirou os olhos e adentrou na casa, deixando a cesta na mesa da cozinha. No porão, apenas seu pai estava, com os olhos semi-cerrados e com uma expressão cansada.

- Papai! Céus, porque está acordado trabalhando? – Correu para socorrê-lo. – Onde está Neji-kun?

- E-ele fo-foi descansar um po-pouco. – Hinata guiou-o até a cozinha, deixando-o sentado em uma cadeira.

- Você não pode trabalhar mais! – Hinata colocou a chaleira com água para esquentar. – Está muito doente, papai. – Acrescentou ao ouvir um forte tosse do pai.

- Hinata, tenho que colocar dinheiro em casa. – Hiashi tentou justificar-se.

- Não quero saber, vá para a cama e descanse. – Hinata ordenou-lhe, colocando o braço do pai em volta do próprio pescoço, sustentando um pouco do peso de Hiashi em si mesma. – Levarei um café para o senhor.

A garota sentiu quase todo o peso do pai sobre si no meio do trajeto. Olhou para a face um tanto enrugada, vendo Hiashi fechar os olhos. Desesperada, Hinata ajudou ao pai a ir até o quarto onde ele dividia com Neji. O Hyuuga mais novo acordou ao ouvir o rangido do velho chão de madeira e correu para ajudar a jovem repousar o tio na cama.

- O que houve com ele? – Os jovens saíram do quarto, dirigindo-se a cozinha.

- E-eu não sei. – Hinata retirou a chaleira do fogo, colocando a água ainda morna numa bacia, pondo-se a procurar um pano seco. – Sentiu-se fraco de repente. Acho que está doente. – A face da garota tornou-se preocupada. – Veja se ele está quente, por favor, Neji-kun. Irei preparar café para ambos.

Neji queria se sentir prestativo, então logo fora ao quarto. Sempre que alguém na casa estava doente, era por conta do jovem: Tirar temperatura, dar remédio, etc. Chegou no quarto e pousou a mão na testa do tio que se encontrava em repouso. Estava quente, muito quente. Sua respiração era lenta e pesada, vinha junto com fortes tossidas. Neji voltou a cozinha, sentando-se em uma cadeira, onde torradas lhe esperavam.

- Com febre? – Neji assentiu. – Coma enquanto eu tento baixar a temperatura do papai.

Deixou Neji tomando café, levando consigo a bacia com água morna e um pano seco. Ao entrar no quarto, deixou a bacia no criado mudo, molhando o pano, retirando o excesso e colocando-o sobre a testa quente do pai. Hiashi tinha sua face contraída de dor, e Hinata preocupava-se cada vez mais com o pai. Sentindo lágrimas banharem seus olhos, pegou a pequena bacia novamente, saindo do quarto em prantos. Neji viu seu estado, pegando a bacia, colocando-a na mesa e abraçando Hinata. Não era fácil ver a prima daquele jeito tão fragilizada. Chorando de modo silencioso, Hinata agradecia ao primo por tudo que este fizera. O que seria dela sem Neji?

**Bonjour mon amours. **

**Perdoem-me completamente por minha demora. Meu computador estragou e eu estive impossibilitada de continuar a fanfic. Mas não se preocupem, agora que voltei, reativarei todas as minhas fanfics. (:**

**Reviews: **

**Bruna-Hime;** Eu também AMO a Bela e a Fera! A Bela e a Fera, Alladin e a Bela Adormecida sempre foram os meus contos de fadas preferidos. Obrigada por acompanhar e espero que goste da continuação. Beijos, amor.

**Pinkuiro:** Obrigada amor, espero que continue gostando. Beijos, amor.

**jigoku seiko****'****:** owwwn, não precisa de tanta formalidade amor, pode me chamar de Muggle-chan. *-* HHUAUHAUHA, é sempre pensei nele como a Fera Q desculpe e demora pra postar. Beijos, amor. :*

**pandoraff93:** desculpe-me a demora, espero que goste da continuação. Beijos, amor. :*

**BeatrizHyuuga:** Me desculpe a demora, espero que goste da continuação. Beijos, amor. :*


End file.
